Principal Mazur
Principal Mazur is one of the minor antagonists of Disney's 1995 film, A Goofy Movie. Personality Principal Mazur is, as far as the students are concerned (and even objectively, for that matter), a major stick in the mud and a true epitome of "uncool". His mind and perception of reality are completely confined to school. He favors exclusively academics, discipline, and work, and he even believes that summer holidays should be spent entirely on more studying. Everything others consider "fun", he considers trouble at best, and criminal at worst. He is so detached from popular culture that he simply can't tell the difference between a pop singer and a member of a dangerous gang. This flawed perception of the real world motivated his antagonistic role in adding false danger and unneeded urgency to Max's recent stunt, setting in motion the conflict between the boy and his father. Role in the film As his name suggests, Mazur serves as the principal of Max's school. He makes his first appearance during the song sequence, After Today. Max bumps into him on accident, and Mazur threatens him with suspension. In this appearance, it is shown that he wears a toupée. Later, during the school assembly, the student body president, Stacey, is given a speech to the students and they were shown to be excited, but they grow silent as Mazur comes on stage to give his speech. Mazur begins giving a speech on ways to spend summer vacation, most of which include school work. The boring speech causes most of the school to fall asleep. As he is speaking, a trapdoor, opened by Bobby, causes Mazur to disappear. While he is gone, Max, along with Bobby and P.J, put on a concert while dressed as the rock star Powerline. However, Mazur returns and reveals Max's identity to the school. The three boys are sent to Mazur's office. P.J. meets with him first, and though the punishment is not stated, P.J.'s expression implies that it is bad. Mazur then calls in Bobby. Meanwhile, Roxanne stops to talk with Max, and Max successfully asks her out on a date. Her acceptance excites Max so much, that he starts dancing with Principal Mazur's secretary. At that moment, Mazur comes out of his office and assuming the worst, orders the secretary to contact Goofy. Mazur then has a conversation with Goofy, claiming that Max needs to be controlled or he would end up in the electric chair. The principal makes the matter sound far worse than it really was, such as implying that Max was a gang member, but Goofy is convinced. This incited Goofy to take Max on a road trip so that they can bond. After this, Mazur is not seen again for the rest of the film. He was later mentioned by Goofy to Max after they fall into the river. Trivia * Mazur can be considered the main antagonist of A Goofy Movie, as he was the one who caused Goofy to forcefully made Max go on a long vacation away from Roxanne, not to mention that Max and ''Goofy almost fell from a waterfall. * Mazur has never appeared or mentioned in another media since ''A Goofy Movie, and it's unknown if he'll return or not. *He was named after Jymn Magon's real-life high school principal. *It is unknown if he had watched Max, and his father Goofy dancing at the Powerline concert on TV. Gallery Walt-Disney-Characters-image-walt-disney-characters-36189743-1926-2637.jpg Disney's A Goofy Movie - Concept Art Sketch - Principal Mazur by Alex Mann.jpg|Conceptual sketch of Mazur by character designer, Alex Mann. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 3.jpg|Storyboard of Mazur calling Goofy at the Discount Store about his son, Max by Andy Gaskill, Notice the difference in his appearance. goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-537.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-823.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-832.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-839.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-856.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-942.jpg|"How 'bout "science slumber parties"?" Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-958.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-961.jpg|"Huh?" goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-969.jpg|Mazur sent falling into the trapdoor by Bobby. Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1134.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1136.jpeg|Mazur reveals Max's identity Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1725.jpg|Mazur and Bobby goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1748.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1743.jpg|"Miss Maple! Get that boy's father on the phone at once!" goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1765.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1812.jpg Disney's A Goofy Movie - Principal Mazur - Angry with Red Eyes.jpeg|Mazur angry at Goofy with his red irises in his eyes, "BEFORE HE ENDS UP..." Walt-Disney-Book-Scans-A-Goofy-Movie-Danish-Version-walt-disney-characters-40252381-1489-1011.png Walt-Disney-Book-Scans-A-Goofy-Movie-Danish-Version-walt-disney-characters-40252372-1480-1012.png Walt-Disney-Book-Scans-A-Goofy-Movie-Danish-Version-walt-disney-characters-40252368-1485-1011.png Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Males Category:Principals Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Dogs Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains